Maaf, sir, Anda bilang apa tadi?
by garekinclong
Summary: Ketika Rivaille dan Eren terkunci di dalam gudang, dan Rivaille mengakui 'sesuatu'. "Maaf, sir, anda bilang apa tadi?"/"—sigh—Tidak, aku tak bilang apa-apa." RiRen. Warning di dalam.


"Apa kau tahu, Jaeger—"

jeda,

"—tentang fakta bahwa aku menyukaimu?"

Seketika itu juga, mereka berdua saling memandang dalam keheningan yang—terbilang—panjang.

"Eh?"

Matanya semakin membulat; sangat tak percaya dan bahkan—ia tak siap mendengarnya. Ini terlalu mengejutkan, untuknya.

"Maaf, _sir_, anda bilang apa tadi?"

Pemuda bernama lengkap Eren Jaeger memastikan bahwa pedengarannya tidak salah menangkap kalimat tadi.

Dan, pemuda—mungkin?—yang tingginya bahkan tak lebih dari pemuda berambut coklat itu, menghembuskan nafas berat.

"—_sigh_—Tidak, aku tak bilang apa-apa."

* * *

**Maaf, **_**sir**_**, Anda bilang apa tadi?**

_**Shingeki no Kyojin / Attack on Titan**_ © **Hajime Isayama**

_**This fic**_ © **garekinclong**

**Warning** : mungkin ada typo, kayaknya OOC, alurnya maksa, humor garing, dsb.

(—dari judulnya berasa kayak orang budeg ya wwwwww /?)

_**Enjoy!**_

* * *

**Sebelumnya,**

"Jaeger," pemuda yang namanya dipanggil dengan nada berat—Eren Jaegar, menengok ke belakang. Dan menemukan seorang—

"Ah, Corporal?"

—Corporal Rivaille.

Rivaille menyodorkan tangannya. Terlihat bahwa ia sedang menggenggam sebuah kunci.

"Pergilang ke gudang." Titahnya.

Eren menaikkan kedua alisnya, "Gudang? Untuk apa—?"

"Ada dokumen yang tertinggal disana."

Eren mengangguk pelan, menyanggupi permintaan—atau perintah—dari atasannya tersebut.

"Ah, mungkin lebih baik jika aku pergi denganmu."

Rivaille pergi mendahului Eren. Eren yang tadinya akan meraih kunci dari Rivaille—yang tentu saja Rivaille membawa kunci itu kembali, mematung.

Tumben sekali, pikirnya.

Tak ingin ditinggal, Eren mengejar Rivaille.

* * *

Dan disinilah mereka berdua.

Di dalam gudang, dalam keadaan terkunci dari luar.

Bodoh sekali meninggalkan kunci yang masih menempel di lubang kunci, tanpa mengambilnya kembali, kali saja ada seseorang yang mengunci mereka.

Dan, memang, seseorang mengunci mereka berdua.

Teledor.

Ya, entah Rivaille atau Eren, teledor. (Untuk cari aman, anggap saja Eren yang teledor.)

"Jaeger, dobrak." Titahnya kembali terdengar.

Tanpa ba-bi-bu, Eren mendobrak pintu itu dengan bahunya. Tak bergeming sedikitpun.

"Maaf, _sir_." Ucapnya kemudian.

Rivaille menghela nafas, "Ya sudah, tunggu saja."

"T-Tunggu?"

Rivaille tak menggubris kalimat tanya Eren—

"Pikirkan cara lain jika ingin secepatnya keluar, tanpa menunggu."

—atau kali saja Rivaille menjawab kalimat tanya Eren.

Dan keheningan terjadi, tatkala mereka sedang memikirkan cara keluar dari situ.

Kemudian Rivaille berdeham pelan, iris matanya melirik sosok pemuda yang berada disampingnya.

Eren menangkap lirikan Rivaille. Ia heran.

"Apa kau tahu, Jaeger—"

Eren menyimak.

"—tentang fakta bahwa aku menyukaimu?"

Seketika itu juga, mereka berdua saling memandang dalam keheningan yang—terbilang—panjang.

"Eh?"

Matanya semakin membulat; sangat tak percaya dan bahkan—ia tak siap mendengarnya. Ini terlalu mengejutkan, untuknya.

"Maaf, _sir_, anda bilang apa tadi?"

Eren memastikan bahwa pendengarannya tidak salah menangkap kalimat tadi.

Dan, Rivaille, menghembuskan nafas berat.

"—_sigh_—Tidak, aku tak bilang apa-apa."

'_Bohong_,' Eren berujar dalam hati.

"Dan jangan menatapku terus. Pikirkan cara untuk keluar, Jaeger."

Seketika itu juga Eren mengalihkan pandangannya. '_Padahal anda yang menatap saya duluan!_' Eren memaki habis lelaki itu dengan nista dalam benaknya.

Iris mata Eren memandangi setiap sudut ruangan tersebut. Keadaan disana miskin cahaya—remang-remang (**A/N: **bagaikan warna kulit A*mine). Tetapi ia masih bisa melihat apa yang ada disekitarnya.

"_Sir_," Rivaille mengedipkan matanya sebentar, merespon panggilan.

"Apa mungkin kita akan terkurung disini...selamanya?"

Jitakan pelan mendarat pada kening Eren.

"Mana mungkin, bodoh. Makadari itu aku menyuruhmu berpikir; mencari cara keluar dari sini."

Eren terkesiap sejenak. Ia menghela nafas.

"Memangnya, Corporal sendiri, sudah menemukan caranya?"

Rivaille memangku dagunya, sikunya bertumpu pada lututnya; saat itu ia sedang duduk diatas kotak keras yang entah apa isinya.

"Ah,"

Rivaille sepertinya menemukan sesuatu.

"Jaeger, apa kau tahu disebelah lemari itu terlihat cahaya yang sedikit terang?" Jari telunjuknya menunjuk pada lemari berwarna cokelat disudut ruangan.

Mata Eren mengikuti arah yang ditunjuk, "O-Oh, benar."

"Kemungkinan besar disana terdapat ventilasi—serta jendela jika itu memang keajaiban."

Eren bangkit dari posisi duduknya. "Akan segera kuperiksa!"

Rivaille hanya menggumam pelan.

Eren berjalan menuju lemari tersebut. Dan benar saja, disamping lemari itu terdapat jendela—beserta ventilasi udara diatasnya.

"_Sir_! Jendela!" Pekiknya girang.

"Benarkah?" Rivaille berdiri, dan berjalan menghampiri Eren. "Oh... benar."

Eren merendahkan suaranya. "Dan masalahnya, —_gulp_— jendela itu sulit saya jangkau, _sir_."

'_Terlebih lagi, anda_.' Batinnya menambahkan.

"Benar juga." Rivaille berpikir sejenak, "Kalau begitu, biarkan aku naik ke atas dengan kau sebagai penyangganya."

"Bai—Eh?" Eren mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali. "T-Tunggu, lalu bagaimana caranya aku naik ke atas, _sir_!?"

"Kau tunggu disini, dan aku akan meminta bantuan." Eren sepertinya berberat hati menerima keputusan Rivaille.

"Jongkok."

"—Eh?"

Rivaille sepertinya enggan untuk mengulang, "Jongkoklah."

"U-U-Untuk apa?"

"Bukankah sudah kubilang, biarkan aku naik ke atas dengan kau sebagai penyangganya? Biarkan aku duduk dibahumu."

"Ba-Bahu?" Eren memegang bahunya.

"Berapa kali aku harus mengulangnya?" Rivaille mendecih pelan. Ini Eren memang bermasalah dengan telinganya, atau apa?

Eren jongkok, sesuai perintah. Rivaillepun duduk dibahu Eren, sesuai omongannya.

Entah kenapa, Eren merasa risih, bercampur perasaan geli. Ada sesuatu yang menyentuh lehernya—abaikan pemikiran ambigu ini. Tapi, ayolah, reader sekalian pasti tahu. Pipinya mulai memerah, keringatnya mengucur tidak begitu deras, dan hal itu belum diketahui Rivaille.

"Ada apa? Cepat berdiri." Dengan sikap _like-a-boss_—tapi dia memang _boss_, mungkin, Rivaille menyilangkan tangannya didepan dada.

"Ba-Baik."

'_KAMPRET BERAT BANGET—!_' Eren mulai memaki _boss_ kecilnya dalam hati. '_DEMI KOLOR HELL* KITTY, INI ORANG MAKAN APA AJA SIIH!?_'

Eren menderita keram bahu seketika.

Rivaille mengangkat tinggi tangannya; meraih jendela tersebut. Dibukanya pengunci yang berskala kecil yang terletak di tengah-bawah jendela itu, dan jendela itu terbuka lebar.

"Akhirnya..." Wajah Rivaille sedikit cerah, sepertinya sedari tadi ia menahan diri di dalam gudang karena gudang tersebut kumuhnya bukan main.

Ingin sekali Rivaille membersihkannya, namun alat-alat kebersihan sedang tidak dalam genggamannya.

"Dorong pantatku, Jaeger."

.

.

.

.

"—D-Dorong apa, _sir_?"

"Tch," Rivaille menjitak pelan kening Eren, lagi, "Sepertinya telingamu memang bermasalah. Kubilang, dorong pantatku."

Wajah Eren yang sedari tadi memerah, kini kian memerah. "K-Kenapa harus itu!?"

"Mau bagaimana lagi, aku tidak bisa menjangkau jendela itu lebih tinggi."

'_Salah sendiri anda pendek!_'

Dengan berat hati—lagi—, Eren memegang selangkangan Rivaille, dan mengangkatnya ke atas. Melenceng dari perintah, sih, tapi saat ini hanya bagian itu yang hanya dapat Eren pegang. Rivaille sendiri tak berkomentar apa-apa.

"Hup," Rivaille sudah setengah badan keluar dari ruangan, melalui jendela. Kemudian, ia menemukan sosok manusia berkuncir kuda dan berkacamata, di bawah.

"Ah,"

Mereka berdua saling bertatapan, namun tatapan menusuk Rivaille membuat Hanji Zoe—manusia berkuncir kuda berkacamata itu, tertawa garing.

"Rivaille! Kau mengejutkanku! Hahaha,"

Rivaille semakin menyipitkan matanya, "—Kenapa kau dibawah sana?"

"Kenapa, eh? Aku hanya lewat~" Hanji melebarkan senyumnya.

"Bohong," Rivaille memperhatikan tangan Hanji, "lalu, kenapa kau membawa kunci gudang, hm?

_Gulp_, Hanji kena telak.

"A-Ah, itu... aku bisa menjelaskannya." Hanji menggaruk tengkunya, disertai cengiran khasnya.

Rivaille melompat dari jendela tersebut, dan mendarat dengan tenang. "Berikan kunci itu."

"—_sigh_—Baiklah, baiklah."

* * *

**CKLEK**

"Jaegar, keluarlah sembari membawa dokumennya."

Rivaille berdiri tepat didepan pintu gudang, selesai membuka pintu. Tetapi, tidak ada tanda-tanda pergerakan dari Eren. Akhirnya, Rivaille memilih masuk—sembari membawa kunci itu, untuk jaga-jaga kali saja Hanji menguncinya kembali—ke dalam gudang.

Dan ia menemukan Eren yang pingsan dengan wajah sangat memerah dibawah jendela, sembari menyandarkan punggungnya ke lemari.

"..." Rivaille _facepalm_.

Beberapa kali Rivaille melemparkan tamparannya ke pipi Eren, tetapi Eren tidak bangun juga. Bahkan sampai mencubit pipinya.

"_Mattaku_. _Naa_, Jaeger, bangunlah."

Tak ada respon sama sekali.

Tidak ada pilihan lain, Rivaillepun memutuskan untuk menggendong Eren.

* * *

Eren membuka matanya perlahan, "U-Ukh..."

"Bangun juga."

Dengan kondisi sedang mengumpulkan nyawa serta ingatan, Eren menatap sosok didepannya, lama.

"A-Ah... anda... Corporal...?"

Eren mengusap matanya berulang kali, dan terbangun sepenuhnya.

"Berdirilah. Pahaku keram, tahu."

Dan Eren baru menyadari bahwa ia tertidur dengan menjadikan paha Rivaille sebagai bantal.

"MA-MAAF!" Eren yang saat itu sudah bersemburat merah, menegakkan punggungnya, dan duduk di samping Rivaille.

"Dasar." Rivaille mendengus pelan.

"_Sir_, jadi sedari tadi saya tidur di... pangkuan anda...?"

Rivaille mengangguk.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kau kira aku tidak sadar, selama kita di dalam gudang, kau mengataiku macam-macam, 'kan?"

_**GLUP**_.

"I-Itu—"

"Jangan bohong. Atau kepalamu itu akan mendapat tendangan manis dariku."

Eren mengangguk ragu, "I-Iya... Ma-Maaf..."

"—_sigh_—Sudahlah."

Hening.

"Ngomong-ngomong, Corporal—" Eren angkat bicara.

"Hm?"

"—kalimat yang anda ucapkan saat di gudang itu, maksudnya apa?"

Rivaille mengerutkan keningnya, "Yang mana?"

"Yang itu," Eren tergagap, "Y-Yang—"

"_Apa kau tahu, Jaeger__—__"_

"—_tentang fakta bahwa aku menyukaimu?"_

Sontak saja Rivaille kaget. Wajahnya sudah semerah wajah Eren.

"C-Corporal!? Anda baik-ba—"

Sebelum Eren sempat menyelesaikan kalimat pengkhawatirannya, Rivaille memotongnya. "Ya, aku memang menyukaimu."

"—apa?"

"Perlu kuulang? Aku menyukaimu, Eren Jaegar."

Eren membeku ditempat. Matanya membulat, wajahnya kian memerah.

"A-Anda... serius?"

Rivaille mengangguk. "Perlu kubuktikan?"

"Heh?"

Rivaille mendekati Eren dengan perlahan. Namun, pergerakannya mencurigakan... dan Eren mulai berpikir yang tidak-tidak. Dari yang rendah sampai yang tinggi.

Demi kolor bapaknya hell*kitty, wajah Rivaille benar-benar menggoda iman Eren yang _innocent_—cuih—ini.

"Ada apa, hm?"

Hidung mereka berdua hanya berjarak beberapa centi, dekat sekali. Seharusnya, tangan Eren sudah mendorong habis bahu atasannya dengan sekuat tenaga, jika ia bisa.

Sayangnya—

"_S-S-Sir_, a-anda terlalu dekat—" Eren menengok ke samping, memalingkan wajahnya dari hadapan Rivaille.

"Oh? Memangnya kenapa, hm?"

Demi kolornya bapak dari bapaknya hell* kitty, Rivaille benar-benar membuat jantung Eren berdegup dua kali lipat lebih kencang! Oh, ayolah, Eren tidak ingin terkena serangan jantung!—tidak ada hubungannya, sih.

"Phu—"

Suara gelakan tawa terdengar. Eren yang dalam posisi bersemburat merah meriah, terheran. Oh, suara tawa dari seorang Corporal Rivaille...?

—_ah, ia pasti dikerjai._

"Kau itu, ya," Rivaille menyeka air matanya karena tertawa terlalu keras, "mudah sekali untuk dikerjai."

_Tuh, 'kan._

"Co-Corporal jahat!"

Lengkungan senyum terukir pada bibir Rivaille. Kejadian langka, memang. Seharusnya _moment-moment_ ini diabadikan menggunakan alat elektronik atau media apapun, saking langkanya. Tetapi, untuk saat ini, hanya sepasang mata yang dapat mengabadikannya.

Dan untuk kejadian lebih langka lagi, bibir Rivaille mendarat pelan pada kening Eren; mengecupnya pelan.

"Untuk yang kesekian kalinya, aku menyukaimu, Eren."

Eren.

Rivaille memanggilnya dengan nama kecil.

Sungguh, perasaan Eren sudah tidak dapat ditampung lagi.

Begitu bahagia, sangat bahagia.

Ini artinya,

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Aku juga... menyukaimu, Corporal."

* * *

_**Omake**_

Sesosok manusia—mungkin—berkuncir kuda dan berkacamata—Hanji, mengamati dua orang yang sekarang resmi menjadi pasangan tersebut, dari jauh.

Ia menahan tawanya—kalau-kalau ia tertawa terlalu keras, kedua insan itu akan mengetahui keberadaannya.

"Sudah kuduga, kau memang merencanakan sesuatu."

Hanji menoleh ke belakang, "Seperti biasanya, kau pasti bisa mencium bau dari setiap rencanaku, Mike~"

Mike menghela nafas, kemudian ikut mengintip pasangan itu. "Ah, berarti, rencanamu berhasil?"

"Seperti yang kau lihat!" Hanjipun mengintip kembali, tetapi—kedua orang itu sudah tidak ada ditempat.

"Lho, kemana perginya mere—"

"Kau mencariku, Hanji?"

Oh tidak. Suara itu, suara milik... Rivaille. Hanji tertawa garing kembali, "Ha-Haha, Rivaille! Lagi-lagi kau mengagetkanku!"

Rivaille menghela nafas berat, "Kau—cih, berani-beraninya mengurungku ke dalam gudang yang kotor itu. Sudah lagi, kau yang merencanakan hal ini, eh? Kau pikir aku akan berterima kasih padamu?"

—_gulp—_

"Persiapkan dirimu, Hanji Zoe. Aku tidak segan-segan untuk memberimu suatu hukuman."

_Checkmate_ untuk Hanji, meskipun dalam hati Rivaille, ia mengucapkan 'terima kasih' pada Hanji.

* * *

SAYA MENANGIS SDUAHDSUASIXUADN HUUUUUUUUUHUHUHUHU—abaikan. Ini fic pertama di fandom Snk btw uwu tapi endingnya kayak gantung gitu ya i'm gomen

Dan Rivailleku tersayang, MAAF SAYA MENISTAIMU—

—tapi tolong maklumi saja. #BANTAI

Ngomong-ngomong, tadi ada yang sadar nggak kalau ada nama karakter dari Kurokok No Basuki—dibuang—Kuroko no Basket muncul?

...Saya demen banget nistain dia jadi sampe kebawa bawa gitu wwww. (Salam untuk Bang Aomine—kalo aja lagi ngebaca ini, tapi kayaknya nggak—dari Susui)

Maaf basa-basi! Jadi saya mohon, tolong maafkan kalau ada kekurangan, kesalahan, dsb. Flame? Nggak apa-apa. Saya orangnya tsuyoi kok, pasti bisa menerima dengan lapang dada /gundulmu

Terima kasih sudah meluangkan waktu untuk membaca fic humor gagal—yang entahlah ini humor atau nggak—ini!

Akhir kata, **mind to review?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Sign, ffn user garekinclong.**_


End file.
